


13 Blues For Thirteen Moons

by dcepticonn



Series: The Diogenes Project [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - Occulus Occult, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcepticonn/pseuds/dcepticonn
Summary: Chase was always greedy. Always touching and taking what never belonged to him - and after the death of their father, his two eldest brothers inherited the family fortune and left Chase with nothing. Compelled by greed and hatred he attempts to, ah, do away with his brothers to claim fortune for himself. However, after a near-death experience and an encounter with a mysterious figure who offers him... queer, advice, he resolves to turn his life around for the better.
Series: The Diogenes Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023469





	13 Blues For Thirteen Moons

  
This will also include a table of contents and a blacklist for the chapters.

_Please enjoy - and remember, **do not read something you don't think you can handle!  
If there's a blacklist item that should be added or was perhaps missed, let me know in the comments  
or privately through my [Tumblr](https://dcepticonn.tumblr.com/)!  
Keep in mind that I WILL NOT be blacklisting triggers specific to one individual (I.E Names),  
as this is a public work. If something specific to you in this fic triggers you, simply do not read it.  
Please cultivate your own experiences within the Occulus Occult community,  
The Transformers community and by extension the whole Internet.**_

_I: Preface_

* * *

Once again with a preface chapter! Standard uniform stuff, blacklist here. This is the story of Chase, once more named after a Silver Mt. Zion album which I INSIST you check out.

For sake of simple-ness, refer to chapters 1 - 12 as, well. Chapters one, two, three, etc. as they do not have titles, fitting to the album this fic is named for.

II: Blacklist

* * *

_**I: Untitled** _

_**II: Untitled** _

_**III: Untitled** _

_**IV: Untitled** _

_**V: Untitled** _

_**VI: Untitled** _

_**VII: Untitled** _

_**VIII: Untitled** _

_**IX: Untitled** _

_**X: Untitled** _

_**XI: Untitled  
** _

_**XII: Untitled** _

_**XIII: 1'000'000 Died To Make This Sound** _

_**XIV: 13 Blues for Thirteen Moons** _

_**XV: Black Waters Blowed/Engine Broke Blues** _

_**XVI: BlindBlindBlind** _


End file.
